I don't need a heart if he isn't with me
by Rinfantasy
Summary: An emotionless dancer. A man with only his name as his companion. Main pairing: AkashiXKuroko, very very slight AoKi
**This fanfiction is dedicated to WingsSave for her birthday. Happy Birthday to you! I hope you will like the story ^^**

 **Warning: mistakes cause I don't major in English...**

* * *

 **I don't need a heart if he isn't with me.**

Music soared in the air. A man with bright baby blue hair watched, unnoticed among the many people in the town square, a handsome man with fire like hair dancing. His sky blue orbs matching his mane, followed every fluid movements, every stances of the man that was the center of the public attention. The audience was charmed by the perfect performance of the crimson haired man and with cheers and applause, they left money inside a hat on the ground. However, the young sky haired man thought different... the dance was perfect, no fault, no mistakes, perfect rhythm and moves, but lacked something... Kuroko didn't know how he understood this, since the crown didn't seem to mind... the dance lacked life.

For Kuroko, the street performer on front him was like a puppet who danced on strings, mechanical movements without soul, like a doll. The shadow felt a sense of tragedy on all of this, who was that man that didn't feel like a man at all? Could he even smile?

Kuroko didn't know why he felt like that for a stranger, but he couldn't look away from him; so he followed the dancer in the next town and the next.

* * *

The fire haired dancer, Akashi Seijuurou was his name, never forgot a face, even if they were some nameless people in the crowd; thus when he saw a particular face in the third town after the one he first saw him, he grew suspicious. Who was this clear blue eyed man stalking him?

When the magic music box stopped and the crowd dispersed, instead to take his money like usual ( thankfully the hat was enchanted so that no one could steal the content ), Akashi caught the shoulder of his stalker before he went away.

The shadow like man ( always present but overlooked ) turned his body to look at the one who stopped his walking, and when eyes of ruby and gold entered his gaze, Kuroko felt he almost had a heart attack.

"Who are you? Why are you following?" Akashi inquired, his voice was without emotion.

To be honest, the shadow didn't know the answer himself, why did he feel so allured by this man? What was this strange pull that made him follow the dancer around? All of he knew was that the man clutching his shoulder was weird; why did he dance if he didn't have any love for it?

"My name is Kuroko. And to answer you second question it's because you are weird" he replied blunt.

Akashi didn't wander a bit "What do you mean?"

"With your skill you can be accepted by any patron or dancing troupe, why are you traveling town to town, living with the little you make a performance?" even if Kuroko felt the dance was off, he couldn't deny how much it pleased people.

the street performer should feel annoyed, to be questioned by a stranger... but heck, he can't feel nothing at all, so he didn't have any reason to lie "I'm searching for someone"

the shadow curiosity was picked and couldn't refrain to ask "Who?"

Akashi released his captive's shoulder and replied emotionless "The one who stole my heart".

* * *

Most time, when someone says something like that, one would think about a lover, but Kuroko knew this wasn't the case. Akashi didn't give any impression of being in love, he didn't give off any feelings at all, "Explain, please"

the red haired dancer replied "Someone used magic to steal my emotions, I didn't know a magic like that could even exist. I lost my heart and I want it back"

 _This clear up pretty much,_ why Akashi's dance lacked humanity, why Kuroko felt he was talking to a doll instead of a man. Kuroko wanted help him "Did you see the culprit's face?"

"I was asleep when it happened, but I won't ever forget the darkness they radiated. When I am near them I will feel it"

"Thus you are wandering town to town. While you are searching for them, can I travel with you?" Kuroko asked him.

"Why?"

"I'm searching for someone as well, and I want to see your real dance, with heart at all"

Akashi didn't know if give him the okay or not. Without feelings playing in the field, he could only use logic to make a decision and he didn't have any reason to say yes or no. He couldn't feel distrust and Kuroko's eyes showed honesty; even if he couldn't feel emotions anymore this didn't mean he forgot what they were and the ability to judge a person. He knew Kuroko won't betray him. But being alone gave him less problems.

Then something deep inside him, an echo of his previous self, told him to give the other male a chance; when was the last time he had companionship since he eloped from his home? he didn't feel lonely, but he knew if he had still his heart, he would feel some kind of kinship with this stranger. Kuroko was pokerfaced and monotonous like him; If wasn't for the expressive sky blue eyes, Akashi would swear the shadow's heart was stolen as well.

He is also searching for someone like the dancer is doing. And seeing those blue orbs eager to watch his dance... he would feel proud and smug if he could. Maybe he can take Kuroko with him and appreciate him when he has his heart back, like a future investment.

Akashi said "You can travel with me, but first who is the one you are searching for?"

the cerulean haired man replied "Myself. I lost all of my memory apart my name"

* * *

After Akashi introduced himself, since Kuroko didn't know his name, the dancer asked him "Where are you lodging?"

"In the street" the shadow replied like it was perfectly normal.

"Excuse me?" repeated the scarlet haired man

"I don't have any money to book a room and because I'm traveling I can't get a job"

"How do you live per day?"

"There is plenty of water in the square fountain to drink and bath; and people usually don't notice me so I can steal a little bit of food, nothing that can bring people troubles, thankfully I have a very little appetite"

"You shouldn't use magic for thievery" Akashi grew up in a family of powerful wizards so he was raised with a strict moral code when dealing with magic.

Kuroko made a confuse expression "But I'm not using magic"

"Are you telling me your weak presence is natural?"

the cerulean haired man nodded. Akashi said "You are weird"

"Speak the one whose heart was stolen"

Since he couldn't get annoyed to give a nasty come back, the red haired dancer returned to the previous point "Aren't you afraid to sleep outside during night?"

the shadow replied honestly "I don't have any problem with it. I don't know why but I feel more cozy during night than day"

the scarlet haired man pondered "You are getting weirder and weirder. You give the impression of a person who lead a honest life in the sunlight but seems you are used to the night life. I would start to worry about who you were and what job you had if I could. Maybe you were a criminal or connected to shady affair..."

Kuroko sighed "I'd like to know the answer as well"

Akashi remained silent and then decided "You can't keep to live in the streets. You will stay in my place"

the aquamarine eyed man asked "Are you sure?"

the man with ruby hair nodded "I agreed to your request and decided to keep you. I will take responsibility" the dancer grabbed his magic hat.

the shadow smiled briefly "Thank you, Akashi-kun".

* * *

Akashi brought dinner for the two of them and after eating they returned to the hostel where the heterocrhomatic eyed man booked his room. Kuroko was surprised, the hostel wasn't that bad considering the dancer source of income. It was a little old but the place was clean and well kept. They went straight to Akashi's room "Make sure, no one notice you"

"Why? Aren't you booking a room for me?" the shadow asked.

"You will sleep with me on my bed. It's cheaper" the red haired man replied.

Okay, Kuroko wasn't a pure maiden but sleeping with Akashi next to him? How much awkward would be?

Akashi read the other male's distress "Don't worry. I won't do anything. I can't feel a thing."

 _Lucky you,_ the shadow rolled his eyes, like that was a solution; Sure, Akashi couldn't feel, but Kuroko could. The cerulean haired man lost his energy to fight back though; he was hosted out of kindness, he couldn't complain.

Akashi, tired from his previous performance, laid on the bed. It wasn't too big and bit uncomfortable but was enough for the two of them. The hostel room, painted in ocher color, didn't have any other furniture apart a wooden wardrobe, a window and the bathroom.

Kuroko sat on the floor, he wanted to extend the unavoidable how much he could "Akashi-kun, can I ask you a question?"

the dancer gave the okay. The shadow kept on "Why do you want your heart back? You can't feel so you shouldn't have any desire to have it..."

Akashi gazed at a point far away in the window, not really seeing a thing "It's because I have my memory" he turned to look into the curious cerulean eyes "I loved dancing, very much. But my family was proficient in magic for many generations and my father wanted me to succeed him, thus he was against my dream to be a dancer. In the end, I had the courage to relinquish my magic power and I eloped from home. Next my heart was stolen" he would laugh bitterly if he could "I loved dancing so much I sacrificed all of rest and now to me doesn't even matter anymore... and you noticed, right? For this you asked me to watch a dance after I have my heart back. You know my dance is lacking. If I was my previous self I would be so angry; someone dared to steal from me and took my most important thing away. I want that willpower that permit me to leave everything behind for my dream. I want the pride to dance at the maximum of my skill. I want my passion back and I will make it happen"

Kuroko replied sympathetic "I'm sure you can" he wondered what was worse... not to have any memory at all or to have it but not being the same person anymore.

Akashi lifted the navy blue blanket "Let's sleep now, tomorrow we have a long day ahead" the shadow sighed like he was walking toward his execution but obeyed.

Inside the bed, contrary to Akashi that slept like the dead, curse him! thank god Kuroko felt him breathing or he would freak out... the cerulean haired man couldn't sleep a wink. The hot breath near him, the scent, why the dancer smelled so good? If he moved a little he could touch the sturdy and trained fit body... Kuroko was drowning in shame... the time passed impossibly slow; he finally entered the land of dream when his mind surrendered to tiredness.

Kuroko woke up, he was alone in the bed; he looked around dazed, remembering yesterday events, he searched for the redhead. Akashi emerged from the bathroom, changed and groomed, ready for the day; he stared hard at the amnesic man and muttered "Always more weird".

Kuroko ignored him and went in the bathroom, he looked at the mirror and the nest his hair had become... ah, he forgot his bedhead... thus another day started.

* * *

In the morning, Kuroko went to the town hall and asked if there were some residents named Kuroko with no success. Akashi patrolled a part of the town hoping to feel the darkness he was searching but without results.

They met in the square the redhead danced the day before. Kuroko asked him "How did it go?"

"I didn't feel anything. After lunch I will try the other side of the town. You?"

"No one with the name Kuroko lives here. Shall I walk with you? maybe I can remember something"

Akashi agreed but first lunch. They searched for a tavern when the most exquisite scent invaded the shadow's nostrils. Kuroko followed in a heartbeat the trail until he arrived at a pastry shop. "Did you remember something?" the dancer sneaked behind him.

"Please Akashi-kun, I want to eat lunch here" the cerulean haired man begged. Akashi would facepalmed if he could "A pastry can't be considered lunch, it isn't healthy"

Kuroko rebutted "You don't care"

the dancer nodded "True. Feel free to ruin you stomach, but not to complain later or I will leave you behind" and gave him the money. Kuroko brought two pastry for himself since Akashi didn't want any. He took a bite and sank in paradise, his usual emotionless face changed in expression of pure bliss. Even the dancer without heart couldn't avoid to notice how adorable he looked "Do you like vanilla?"

Kuroko nodded "I never ate something so delicious"

"Because you don't remember or you never tasted it before? Did it remind you of something?"

the shadow pondered "No new memory. I think this is the first time I tasted it"

"Never eaten vanilla. You are a real mystery. At least you found your favorite flavor. It's a start"

Kuroko smiled "You are right" he was ready to devour the other delicacy but the dancer snatched it away and ate him. "Why?" Kuroko looked horrified, actually not some much but for the shadow's standard was plenty.

Akashi replied "Since you loved it so much I thought to have a taste as well"

"You didn't need to take mine. You are evil"

Akashi gave a fake smirk, seeing the pout he played along " No heart, no guilt" then he returned serious "Let's buy real food" he walked away; Kuroko followed him with a pout that lasted all the way.

After lunch they searched in the other side of the town, again, without success. Seeing they didn't have anymore business here, Akashi brought supplies for the travel and the two of them returned to the hostel.

Next morning, they left for the next town.

* * *

"Akashi-kun, can you teach me to dance?"

the fire like haired dancer replied "Are you sure? You know I'm not at my best and why do you want to learn?"

Kuroko replied "Right now I'm empty... I don't know what I can or can't do, and I find fascinating to have an ability relied on your own hard work. I want to try"

the dancer took a moment to think about, if the cerulean eyed man become skilled he could help him for his performances... "Very well"

Akashi gave instructions, about rhythm, equilibrium, movements etc... but apart his no- existing stamina, after some steps, Kuroko always fell on the ground with his face. He was so clumsy he created a disaster after next... slamming at a tree with an apple hitting on his head, tripping on a rock, he crashed the tail of an animal passing by... he even fell in a river... if Akashi could laugh, he would be rolling on the ground with his belly hurting by now, okay maybe he wouldn't, but you got the concept.

"Maybe it wasn't the best idea. Let's forget about" the shadow muttered completely soaked; he walked on the way to the next stop like nothing has happened, cheeks a faint pink from the embarrassment, without looking at the dancer behind him.

"You asked the impossible" the redhead replied implying the forget part as well; he was also soaked to the bones, since he had to rescue a certain man from drowning.

No one noticed that for a little while, Akashi's lips were slightly curled upwards.

* * *

"Can we take her with us?" Kuroko asked. After another fruitless search in the new town, the baby blue haired man found a honey maned kitten in a box, abandoned inside a alley.

"No"Akashi replied firmly.

"How can you leave a little cat starving on the road? street life is difficult! She could die for everything! Hunger, illness, coldness, people... where is your conscience? Don't you have a heart..."Kuroko put his hands on his mouth to shut himself up.

Akashi eyes widened for a second "No, I don't" he looked almost sad.

Kuroko wanted to kick himself pretty bad, he hit too close to home "I'm sorry Akashi-kun"

the dancer's face remained neutral "You don't need to feel guilty. I don't feel anything, you can't hurt me with your words"

"Still I went too far and said something of bad; you deserve my apologizes. I'm sorry Akashi-kun" he bowed.

Akashi replied "I forgive you, but the answer is still no. We can't keep her. My money barely cover both of us and we are traveling. Do you think is the best for an animal not to have a stable territory? what if we lose her in another town? What if we find danger ahead? And animals are prohibited inside Inns"

Kuroko couldn't retort, however he couldn't leave a kitten to die "But..."

"We will search for an owner tomorrow. Try to hide her when we return to the Inn"

the shadow felt gratitude and warmth inside his heart, he couldn't refrain to smile at the redhead "Thank you, Akashi-kun".

The next day, the crimson haired male danced in a square to make money. After the performance, he asked the audience if they could keep a pet. They find a little girl, with honey blond pigtails from a wizard family, willing to take the animal in as her familiar.

After waving off the honey-combo (the girl and the kitten), the shadow said "Akashi-kun is really kind"

gold and ruby orbs stared into the blue ones "I only took care of a problem in the best way. I'm not kind, I can't be." he started to walk head.

Kuroko, unconvinced, smiled inside his mind, the dancer was really a good fellow.

* * *

The amnesic man watched in awe the redhead practicing. Perhaps was the closeness, maybe because he gotten used, but the shadow took a real liking to Akashi's dance. Sure, it still lacked of humanity but he felt the dance changed in some way... more like instead of a puppet without will dancing toward its doom, now he was like a cheery pretty doll on a music box.

It was because he got to know the man inside, compared to before when he only watched him from afar?

The shadow stared at every fluid motions, the crimson hair burning in the sunlight, the eyes of two colors with a unusual luster, the shaped body moving in harmony with the music like an ethereal being.

Kuroko felt his heart pounding unruly, Akashi was simply breathtaking.

* * *

Another town, another performance, cheers and bravo in the air. The dancer bowed and reclaimed his prize. Kuroko felt so useless. He wanted to help Akashi, but he couldn't dance to save his life; also, deeper inside himself, the shadow felt jealousy. He also wanted to have that something he could pursuit wholeheartedly; Akashi had his dance, he didn't have anything.

The cerulean man walked alone in the unknown streets and nameless scenarios, saying to his traveling companion he needed some time for himself.

Kuroko, too caught up inside his dilemma, tripped on black sacks and a pile of trash "..." he remained still on the ground "Thanks god Akashi isn't here, he would make some remark about how my clumsiness doesn't know limits" he muttered to himself.

He stood up and tidied the mess the best he could, trash on the road could be dangerous for passerby; between the rubbish, the shadow didn't expect to find a classic guitar. Curious, he inspected the object closely... _who would be so disrespectful to throw away an instrument without any damage?_

Kuroko sighed at the waste, the culprit probably was a spoiled rich kid that didn't know the value of money; then, like a bolt of the blue, an idea formed inside his mind, was this some kind of fate?

The cerulean haired man took the guitar and run in search for a library. He had very much to learn.

* * *

Akashi returned in his hotel's room, his hand holding a bag with dinner and knocked the door; he gave the key to the cerulean haired man in case he returned before the dancer. Unlike Kuroko, Akashi could wait for him near the door without arouse suspicion, since he was the paying costumer.

From the door the dancer heard "It isn't locked, you can enter", Akashi turned the handle and entered. The first thing his sight caught was Kuroko.

Enveloped in the warm light of the sunset that emphasized his features and coloring, the man with weak presence was seated on the floor, surrounded by opened books and what was he holding? The ruby haired man looked closer, a classic guitar? Akashi lost his breath for a moment, he found the scene on front him kinda surreal or picturesque; how could such a domestic scenario seem so out of the ordinary?

He placed the dinner on a small table "What are you doing?"

the shadow looked up to meet red and gold orbs "This guitar was threw away by someone and I decided to take it. Because I can't play I borrowed some books in the library to learn. I don't know if I will become good at it and I don't know how far I can go with this but..." his eyes shined with determination "I want to try"

"It's nice you found yourself a hobby" Akashi said without real empathy; he knew sometimes the other male was jealous of his dancing skill, so the fact that Kuroko found himself something for him, solved angst that could be born between them in the future. The dancer didn't want to quarrel with him.

The shadow didn't take offense for the lack of gladness in Akashi's words, it's wasn't the dancer's fault after all.

The cerulean haired male played a note and another; the dual colored eyed man interrupted him "It's out of tune"

"Can Akashi-kun play the guitar?" the wanna be musician asked.

"No, but I listened to music for all my life. Music is closely related to dancing"

Kuroko took a book from the many around, explaining how to tune an instrument "Can you be my ear?"

"Of course"

the two of them worked together on the guitar, with the shadow playing and tightening the strings while the dancer listened carefully; next, Kuroko memorized a half of the book load; Akashi did the other half, to help him; these books had to be returned the day after. They read until bedtime.

Wrapped in the heated embrace of the blankets, Kuroko took a bit of courage and asked the male along side him with a low voice "When I can play a song, will you dance it for me, Akashi-kun?"

Kuroko wanted to play for him? A feeble something echoed deep inside, the crimson haired dancer was sure if he still had a heart he would be moved "I will".

* * *

Like routine, Akashi woke up with the first ray of sunlight hitting his closed eyes; he restrained a yawn and watched his bed mate. Kuroko looked so peaceful, his breathing was quiet and soothing, such a contrast with his unruly sky blue hair. Akashi stared at him hard, his dual colored eyes, with a luster almost tender, couldn't look away from him, as if something was different... _Ah, so it is..._

the dancer, instead to get up like usual, decided to cuddle the sleeping male next to him; he closed his eyes and returned to Morpheus's realm.

* * *

The two traveling male entered in their next stop. The first thing they did was to book a room in a cheap inn. The room was quite nice, the walls were painted in a soft pink, a medium sized window with white embroidered curtains showed a dark cloudy sky and the first raining drops staining the glass; there was a single bed with a red cover, a small clean bathroom and a small white desk paired with two chairs on the other side of the bed.

Kuroko lay careful his guitar and luggage on the floor. Akashi did the same and strangely tired he sat on the bed, lost in his thinking.

The shadow watched his traveling companion, there was something wrong with him, he was silent for a while and for being someone without heart, he seemed almost worried... Kuroko sat next to him "anything on your mind?"

Akashi stared into the caring aquamarine orbs "Not much... this town is my birthplace; it's funny even if I don't have emotions, I feel some sort of restlessness... maybe my eloping weighed heavier on my psyche more than I thought... I don't want to run into my father"

Like it was a second nature, the shadow grabbed the dancer's hand to sooth him "You aren't alone. I'm with you. I will help you" and without being aware, spontaneously like it was natural, he pecked Akashi's lips. The dual colored eyes widened in surprise "Kuroko?"

Realizing what he had just done, the cerulean haired man let go the dancer's hand and put his owns ones on his lips; sinking in embarrassment, he frantic apologized "I don't know what came over me... I'm sorry Akashi-kun" he couldn't bear to be in the same room any longer and without waiting for a reply, he ran away uncaring of the rain outside.

Akashi stayed still in the bed like a rock, not processing the whole situation... when he finally caught up with what had happened, he followed the running male outside "Kuroko!"

* * *

Drenched head-to-toe from the storm, Kuroko kept running with no destination, _Stupid, stupid!_ He chanted in his head, what has he done?! He dug his own grave! Akashi didn't have even the means to reciprocate him! And even if he did, would he feel the same? What if Akashi didn't want him around anymore? Would their relationship change and become awkward? or Akashi would simply let it pass like nothing has happened? Kuroko knew the last option would break his heart, that it'd mean his gesture didn't faze the dancer in the slightest, but could he blame Akashi? his heart was stolen!

The shadow entered in an old, desolated park and slowed down; his lacking stamina finally catching up with him. He walked around, without knowing what to do, should he return to the Inn? But he was too afraid and embarrassed to face the redhead! In the end he decided to sleep in the street for the night but he had to find a shelter first.

Kuroko kept walking blinding in the dark, until he ran into something of cold and hard. The shadow looked up and in that moment a lighting hit the ground, showing what blocked the man's path, a bronze statue of a king of the past.

Another lighting and another again, Kuroko recognized the statue, he saw it before! A splitting headache assaulted him; he screamed in pain and collapsed on the ground with the rain still falling from the sky above.

* * *

 _Darkness, he was everywhere, he was within every shadows, everything dark... he was Darkness, he was Shadow, he was Kuroko, the owner of the night._

 _That night he decided to keep his consciousness in a bronze statue of a desolate park, he quite liked that park, if he could even call it "like", he couldn't feel anything, he didn't have a heart. He was darkness, not a living creature. However, that place was dull and peaceful, ideal to spend the night._

 _Suddenly, a young man with a vivid hair color and matching eyes stopped his running on front him (the bronze statue), so much for a peaceful night, but darkness couldn't feel annoyance so he watched the man neutral; the human took a breath and muttered "I can choose my own destiny. My father won't stop me. I will be the greatest dancer of the continent!" he took out from his bag a strange box, he opened it and a beautiful music started. The man smiled "It still work" he put the object on the ground and stretched his muscles. Soon the crimson haired male started to dance._

 _He danced with so much life, he moved with so much passion, joy and determination! he was the most enchanting thing darkness had even seen. Was for this Light loved the humans so much?_

 _Watching such a performance filled with so many feelings, Darkness sensed a void inside him, for the first time of his existence his felt something akin envy. Kuroko was curious, how does it feel to have emotions? to have hope and dreams?_

 _The young dancer, tired from his practice, sat on the ground "Father will search for me in every Inns of the town, It's better to sleep hidden in this park" "Father won't find me here, he thinks I'm a spoiled brat" the man snorted; he decided to lie behind the statue and closed his eyes._

 _Kuroko wanted to feel like the human underneath him, to fill the void he had, so without hesitation, he used his power as pure Element to take a humanoid shape without mass, like a ghost; he recited an incarnation, the dancer's chest lightened. Kuroko's hand entered inside the upper body and took out a glowing warm sphere of crimson color "a Heart is such a marvelous thing" he flew away from his victim. After another few of minutes in silent contemplation, the shadow put the sphere inside him._

 _The shock was too great. He, that had only nothingness and void before, was assaulted from myriads of feelings and sensations he couldn't bear all at once. It was too overwhelming. His incorporeal body became physical and passed out from the strain; his memory lost from the massive trauma, apart a little trace of his true nature, his name._

Kuroko opened his eyes and found himself inside the inn's room. He felt a cool wet cloth on his forehead, he looked around, near his bedside there was Akashi seated on a chair, watching over him "How do you feel?"

Instead to reply, the shadow asked "What's happened?"

"I found you unconscious in a desolated park completely soaked. I brought you back. The rain made you sick, you were very hot and delirious from a fever and I took care of you. Go back to sleep now, you need to rest and recover" his voice sounded almost caring.

"Where will you sleep Akashi-kun?" the dancer couldn't sleep in the same bed of a sick person!

"Don't worry, I'm not so weak I can't sleep on a chair for a night. Sweet dreams" the crimson haired man closed his eyes and fell asleep almost immediately. Kuroko couldn't blame him, not only he carried the cerulean haired man back in their room, he also nursed him to health, no wonder Akashi was tired.

Kuroko watched the other male sleeping form, he felt the strong urge to stroke the soft ruby hair, to feel the smooth cheeks and soft lips, but he restrained himself, he didn't deserve to touch him. He shed a single tear, because now Kuroko knew he was the one that had ruined the dancer's life. He was the one who stole Akashi's heart.

* * *

Nothing changed; like Kuroko feared, Akashi overlooked the kiss incident and didn't press for any questions; the shadow instead withdrew into himself, pretty much absorbed into learning the guitar. He had a promise to fulfill before the grand final.

When the weather was sunny he asked "Can we go to the park you found me some days ago?"

Lately seemed that Akashi couldn't deny any request from the shadow so he agreed. When they entered inside the park, the dancer felt a strong sense of déjà vu, especially that bronze statue, he felt he saw it before...

Kuroko begged him "Akashi-kun, with the time I had I could learn only a song but will you dance it for me?"

the dancer already promised him before so he accepted, but a little part of himself told him something was strange... those cerulean orbs held too much emotions for such a simple request.

Kuroko started the song, Akashi followed his lead, he danced with everything he had in him, he sensed his body moving at the rhythm of the music and something of nostalgic he didn't feel for a long time. Blood pumped inside his veins, his trained body moved with grace and brilliance. He wanted to keep dancing like this forever, with the shadow playing for him, only for him. They were two part of a whole.

Kuroko's watched the crimson male dancing, doll or human didn't matter, it was so moving, so beautiful, too beautiful, maybe because it was the last time Akashi would dance for him? He put all of his feelings inside the melody.

The song didn't last long but for them was timeless. The two of them stared at each other lost in their own world, until Kuroko gently lay the classic guitar on the ground and walked on front of Akashi "I'm sorry Akashi-kun, at that time I couldn't understand the severity of my actions, what I did to you is unforgivable"

the dancer couldn't follow him "Kuroko?"

the shadow started to cry "Your feelings and your passion, I will give you back the heart I stole from you. Please live happily" the shadow spoke an incantation, he stabbed his own chest with his hand and took out a glowing crimson sphere, he smiled tenderly "I love you, Akashi-kun. The time I spent with you was the best I ever had. I'm sorry and Goodbye"

Kuroko forceful entered the sphere inside the other male, next he disappeared like he was never there.

Akashi's orbs turned both crimson, tears flowed abundant from his eyes while he watched the man he loved slowly fading away like he never existed. He tried to grab him only to meet thin air. The dancer screamed at the heaven "Kurokoooo!"

* * *

Akashi was frantic, he didn't understand, why? Kuroko was the thief? Wasn't he amnesic? When did he remember? Why did he steal his heart and then gave it back? Why did he disappear? How? Was Kuroko even human? But all of this didn't matter to him, he only wanted Kuroko back!

Suddenly he heard a voice behind him "How naïve Kurokocchi, a heart is dangerous, it doesn't bring only good things"

the dancer turned around and saw a translucent handsome man with blond hair and golden eyes. Akashi had the feeling if he tried to touch him, he would pass through him "Who are you?"

the blond smiled cheerful "I'm Kurokocchi's brother Light, but you can call me Kise!"

"What you and Kuroko are? Why did he disappear?"

Kise replied "We are Elements in the purest essence. I'm light, I rule the day. Kurokocchi is darkness the ruler of the night. Do you want to know why Kurokocchi stole your heart? It's because only living beings have one, we don't. We can't feel happy or sad, hate or love, pain and emotions. We haven't anything apart our existence, mind and magic. However, minds tend to make conjectures, Kurokocchi was curious so he took your heart from you. We can't feel remorse so he didn't have anything to stop him. But poor Kurokocchi... he was naïve. At once he had one he understood what pain, guilt, love and regret are. My duty is to watch over humans so I learned what a heart can do, but he didn't do it, until now. I apologize for what he did to you"

Akashi said coldly "I don't care of your apologizes. Tell me how I can bring him back! And why did he vanish instead to take a form like yours?

"Right now, the impact to lose a heart made him lose sight of himself, he needs time to form his consciousness again... and I'm sorry Akashicchi, to have back the Kurokocchi you fell in love with, together with a human body, you need a heart. Unfortunately, that is something someone is born with, to find one you should steal it from someone else. Kurokocchi can't live with the guilt of a heart stolen"

"In this case, use mine" the dancer replied seriously.

"What?! But didn't you make a journey to have it back? what of your dreams, you feelings, your dance?"

"Without him, my emotions mean nothing, why should I want them if I can feel only heartbreak and grief? what hopes and dreams? Without him, I can't dance. I don't care to be a puppet without feels if I have him. I don't need a heart if he isn't with me!"

Kise was sympathetic, at least as a long as his mind could understand; but... "I'm sorry Akashicchi... Kurokocchi gave your heart back because he wanted, I can't go against his wish, he would return it at the first chance"

"No..." Akashi couldn't accept it, he couldn't lose Kuroko! Suddenly he felt an immense pain in his chest, it hurt, it hurt so much! He collapsed on the ground, but stayed conscious, his breath ragged from the suffering.

"Akashicchi?" Kise went near him, he used an incantation to survey what was going on, his eyes widened "Oh my god Akashicchi, you have two hearts!"

"What?!"

"Seem that during the time you spent with Kurokocchi you grew a new one! Oh, humans are incredible! Love is incredible! Who knows humans can do that? Well, isn't like a human lose his heart everyday! Akashicchi you are in pain because you don't have enough room for both, I must take one out" he smiled like the Cherish cat.

The dancer, even if in pain, mimicked the same smile. Now they had a heart for Kuroko.

Kise spoke the incarnation, the redhead's chest shined, the blond's hand went through it and brought out the crimson sphere, the pain in Akashi appeased.

Kise handed the heart to Akashi, the glowing sphere floated on his hand, Akashi felt the heat it emitted "Now give it to Kurokocchi!"

"How?"

"For instinct, he should have taken refuge in the fist peace of darkness he would come across. Look at your feet"

Akashi understood "My shadow" he knelt and prayed "Come back to me Kuroko" he pressed the crimson sphere on the ground and the small darkness swallowed.

The shadow grow bigger and an arm came out, Akashi grabbed it and pulled with all his strength, Kuroko emerged from the darkness and fell on top of Akashi, his face was morphed in stupor and wonder "How?"

the dancer hugged him tight "I gave the heart back to you"

"What?! How could you do it? Don't you wanted it back? Wasn't your most valuable asset? What about your dream? Your love for dancing?"

"This heart is your Kuroko, I don't need it anymore. You made me a new man, with new goals, new knowledge and a new heart. I can't realize my dream without you. You are my most precious. I love you. Don't ever disappear on me again"

"Even if I'm not human? even if I stole your heart before?"

"this is an irrelevant detail"

the shadow stared into the warm scarlet orbs filled with so much emotions; Akashi was saying the truth. He had forgiven him and wanted him to stay with him.

Kuroko shed a few of tears from the joy "I won't leave you again. I love you too much for doing it a second time"

Akashi smiled "Good." he grabbed the other male's chin and kissed him deeply on the lips. Kuroko closed his eyes and returned the kiss with the same intensity.

"Hello! I'm still here!" Kise complained. "Sorry Kise-kun, you are too annoying bright that I avoided to look at your direction, so I didn't notice you. I don't want to become blind" Kuroko said monotonously.

"You are so mean Kurokocchi! Shouldn't you have a heart now? why do you keep to make fun of me?"

"Kise-kun doesn't have one so I can insult you how much I want" he joked.

"Not for long..." he muttered low, now he knew there was a chance for a happy ending, he wanted to try. There was this tanned boy with navy blue hair that loved to play under the sun and for some time, Kise longed to play with him.

"I hope you will be happy, brother" the blond smiled.

"Thank you Kise-kun, I will."

"Thank you for yo help Kise, you have my uttermost gratitude" Akashi added.

"You are welcome!" he winked "Bye Akashicchi, Kurokocchi!" the blond waved. His image melted in sunlight.

"I will miss the ability to fuse my consciousness with my element whenever I want" the ruler of the night stated.

The dancer warned his now established lover " if you try to leave me, I will chase after you till the end of the world and even further"

Kuroko replied "Good thing I found you first. With the heart you gave me I will always return to you"

Akashi said "And with the heart you gave me I will always love you" he smiled smug "Shall we pick up where we left off?"

The shadow, without replying, grabbed Akashi's hair and smashed his lips with his. The redhead wholeheartedly agreed with the choice.

* * *

Without the need to travel anymore, Akashi and Kuroko settled down in the town where they first spoke with each other "Akashi-kun can be such a sappy sometimes" Kuroko commented.

Tetsuya (he needed a given name since he decided to live as a human) rented a cheap apartment, took night part-time jobs and practiced with his guitar, he loved playing the instrument with Akashi's dancing for him; the red haired dancer felt the same way. Soon he had become a great musician.

Akashi, using his polished skill, lived with a patron for a while until he and Kuroko made enough money to buy a place for themselves.

Some years later, they founded the dancing group "Generation of Miracles" with super talented dancers and staff.

Kuroko was the shadow behind the scenes, taking care of the music. Takao Kazunari was the save speaker, Himuro Tatsuya was the promoter, Mayuzumi Chihiro was hired for the technical support, Momoi Satsuki was the manager and Kasamatsu Yukio was in charge of the security.

the dancers were: Akashi Seijuurou, the leader of course, Midorima Shintarou, Murasakibara Atsushi, Kagami Taiga, Aomine Daiki and...

"Kise-kun, what are you doing here?" a very bothered Kuroko said.

"So mean! Shouldn't you be happy to work with your beloved brother! Now I have a human body like you! and a lover! he is Aominecchi and..."

The lord of the night spaced out from the blond's endless chatter and annoyed, he muttered the word "Copy-cat".

* * *

 **If it wasn't obvious, Kuroko knew that Akashi's dance was off because he saw Akashi dancing before the lost heart incident. Akashi didn't recognize Kuroko because the shadow lost the darkness he irradiated when he gained a human body, poor Akashi couldn't know it...**

 **Akashi didn't let pass the kiss incident because he didn't feel anything about but because he was okay with, he already acknowledged Kuroko as someone of special; he was waiting to settle the heart business to make sure.**

 **Kuroko didn't lose his memory when he got the heart back cause now he got used.**

 **Akashi didn't notice the new heart because it reached full maturity from the shock of Kuroko disappearing on him.**


End file.
